relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Item List and Index
This is a page that lists every item in Relics of Hyrule and links to that item's article on the wikia. This page can serve as a measure of the wikia's progress. Crafting Alteration Table Ancient Enchanter Terminan Forge Weapons 999-Man Slicer Armos Battleaxe Armos Bow Armos Dagger Armos Greatsword Armos Halberd Armos Mace Armos Sword Armos War Axe Armos War Hammer Ash Rod Ash Rod (Lesser) Aubade Bane of Arthropods Bane of Arthropods II Bane of Arthropods III Biggoron's Sword Blade of Kakariko Bomb Flower Bow of the Great Sea Bow of the Sky Cane of Byrna Cane of Pacci Cane of Somaria Chu Jelly Clawshot Colossal Sword Corrupt Master Sword Dampé's Shovel Dark Dagger Darknut Battlesword Darknut Greatsword Darknut Lesser Greatsword Darknut Lesser Sword Darknut Sword Dawn Deep Corrupt Master Sword Deku Nut Deku Nut Mature Deku Spear Din's Pearl Dominion Rod Dusk Eightfold Blade Eightfold Longblade Elemental White Sword Elemental White Sword II Elemental White Sword III Fairy Bow False Master Sword Fierce Deity's Sword Fighter's Sword Fire Arrow Fire Rod Fire Rod (Lesser) Forgotten Battleaxe Forgotten Bow Forgotten Broadsword Forgotten Dagger Forgotten Hammer Forgotten Longsword Forgotten Spear Forgotten Sword Forgotten War Axe Forgotten War Hammer Four Sword Ganon's Sword Gerudo Dagger Gerudo Naginata Gerudo Sabre Gerudo Scimitar Giant's Knife Gilded Sword Goddess Longsword Goddess Sword Goddess White Sword Golden Sword Goron Club Goron Mace Goron Maul Goron Quarterstaff Goron Shortstaff Goron Staff Goron War-Mace Great Fairy's Sword Great Thunderblade Gust Jar Hammer of the Palace Hero's Bow Hero's Crossbow Hero's Enhanced Crossbow Hilda's Staff Hookshot Hummingbird Hylian Bomb Hylian Impact Bomb Hylian Proximity Bomb Ice Arrow Ice Rod Ice Rod (Lesser) Igneous Hammer Iron Knuckle's Battleaxe Kokiri Sword Kokiri Sword Duplicate Lesser Sacred Bow Light Arrow Linkle's Crossbow Linkle's Enhanced Crossbow Lokomo Sword Lolian Broadsword Lolian Dagger Lolian Greatsword Lolian Hookblade Lolian Longsword Lolian Mace Magic Hammer Magic Sword Master Sword Megaton Hammer Midna's Sabre Moblin Longsword Moblin Shortsword Moblin Sword Moblin War Axe Noble Sword Ordon Sword Ordon Sword Honed Phantom Sword Phantom's Battlesword Picori Blade Picori Blade Duplicate Poe's Bludgeoning Torch Poe's Burning Lantern Poe's Burning Torch Poe's Lantern Power Sword Razor Sword Razor Sword Duplicate Roar Stick Sacred Bow Scintilla Scissor Beetle Bow Scissor Beetle Staff Scissor Beetle Sword Scissor Beetle War Axe Seashell Sword Sheikah Blade Sheikah Dagger Shrouded Stalfos Left Arm Shrouded Stalfos Right Arm Shock Arrows Skull Hammer Skulltula Hatchling Skulltula Venom Vial Skulltula Venom Vial (Distilled) Skulltula Venom Vial (Saturated) Staff of Pestos Staff of Scissor Beetles Staff of Skulltula Staff of Skulltula Thrall Staff of Stalhounds Staff of Stals Staff of Summon Wind Gimos Stalfos Greatsword Stalfos Left Arm Stalfos Right Arm Stalfos Sword Sword of Despair Sword of the Sages Tempered Sword Tempest Terminan Bow Their Device Thunderblade Thunderspear Tornado Rod Tornado Rod (Lesser) Torrent Trident of Power True Four Sword True Goddess Sword True Master Sword True Phantom Sword Twili Battleaxe Twili Bow Twili Dagger Twili Glaive Twili Morning Star Twili Odachi Twili Sabre Twili Scythe Twili Sword Twili War Axe Windcleaver Wand of Gamelon Waning Crescent Wind Waker Vicious Sickle Zelda's Bow Zelda's Scabbard Zelda's Sword Zora Battleaxe Zora Dagger Zora Halberd Zora Heavy Trident Zora Shortspear Zora Spear Zora Sword Zora Trident Zora War Axe Zuna Dagger Zuna Shortsword Masks All-Night Mask Blast Mask Burial Mask Captain's Hat Couple's Mask False Majora's Mask Fierce Deity's Mask Keaton Mask Majora's Mask Majora's Mask Unbound Mask of Truth Yiga Mask Zora Mask Armor Armos Shield Ashland Blue Ring Tunic Ashland Dark Tunic Ashland Eldin Tunic Ashland Fairy Tunic Ashland Faron Tunic Ashland Goron Tunic Ashland Hero's Clothes Ashland Ikana Tunic Ashland Lanayru Tunic Ashland Oocca Tunic Ashland Woodfall Tunic Ashland Yeti Tunic Ashland Zora Tunic Atrocious Shield Blasphemous Shield Blue Ring Blue Ring Cap Blue Ring Circlet Blue Ring Glass Armor Blue Ring Tunic Clock Shield - Daybreak Clock Shield - Nightfall Clock Shield - Unified Cult of Ganon Ring Dark Cap Dark Circlet Dark Glass Armor Dark Heavy Shield Dark Hero's Boots Dark Hero's Clothes Dark Hero's Gauntlets Dark Shield Darknut Armor Darknut Boots Darknut Gauntlets Darknut Helmet Darknut Lesser Armor Darknut Lesser Boots Darknut Lesser Gauntlets Darknut Lesser Helmet Darknut Lesser Shield Darknut Shield Deku Shield Desecrated Shield Din's Pearl (Shield) Divine Shield Enchanted Rings Eldin Cap Eldin Circlet Eldin Glass Armor Eldin Tunic Fairy Cap Fairy Circlet Faron Cap Faron Circlet Faron Glass Armor Faron Tunic Fierce Deity's Armor Fierce Deity's Boots Fierce Deity's Cap Fierce Deity's Circlet Fierce Deity's Gauntlets Fighter's Shield Ganon Cultist Robes Ganon's Armor Ganon's Boots Ganon's Cape Ganon's Circlet Ganon's Gauntlets Goddess Shield Gold Skulltula Chitin Armor Gold Skulltula Chitin Boots Gold Skulltula Chitin Bracers Gold Skulltula Chitin Heavy Armor Gold Skulltula Chitin Heavy Boots Gold Skulltula Chitin Heavy Gauntlets Gold Skulltula Chitin Heavy Helmet Gold Skulltula Chitin Heavy Shield Gold Skulltula Chitin Helmet Gold Skulltula Chitin Shield Golden Gauntlets Golden Mirror Shield Goron Circlet Goron Glass Armor Goron Shield Goron Tunic Goron Warrior Armor Goron Warrior Boots Goron Warrior Gauntlets Goron's Cap Great Fairy's Armor Great Fairy's Tunic Great Fairy's Circlet Green Knight's Armor Green Knight's Boots Green Knight's Cloak Green Knight's Gauntlets Green Knight's Helmet Helmet of the Hero's Shade Heretic Shield Hero's Armor Hero's Boots Hero's Cap Hero's Clothes Hero's Gauntlets Hero's Glass Armor Hilda's Armor Hilda's Dress/Lolian Regalia Hilda's Ring Hover Boots Hylian Armor Hylian Blue Ring Armor Hylian Dark Armor Hylian Eldin Armor Hylian Fairy Armor Hylian Faron Armor Hylian Goron Armor Hylian Heavy Shield Hylian Ikana Armor Hylian Knight's Shield Hylian Lanayru Armor Hylian Oocca Armor Hylian Regal Boots Hylian Regalia Hylian Scout Helmet Hylian Scout Tunic Hylian Shield Hylian Soldier's Boots Hylian Soldier's Gauntlets Hylian Soldier's Helmet Hylian Woodfall Armor Hylian Yeti Armor Ikana Cap Ikana Circlet Ikana Glass Armor Ikana Scout Helmet Ikana Tunic Improved Stalfos Bonemold Armor Improved Stalfos Bonemold Boots Improved Stalfos Bonemold Gauntlets Improved Stalfos Bonemold Helmet Improved Stalfos Bonemold Shield Iron Knuckle Helmet Ivory Ring Iron Boots, The Knight's Crest Kokiri Circlet Lanayru Cap Lanayru Circlet Lanayru Glass Armor Lanayru Tunic Life Medal Lolian Enhanced Royal Shield Lolian Enhanced Shield Lolian Fortified Royal Shield Lolian Shield Lolian Fortified Shield Lolian Regal Boots Lolian Regalia Lolian Royal Shield Lolian Shield Magic Armor Magical Shield Magnetic Gloves Mirror Shield of the Desert Mirror Shield of the Great Sea Mirror Shield of Termina Mirror Shield of the Tower Mirror Shield of the Well Nayru's Shield Oocca Cap Oocca Circlet Oocca Glass Armor Oocca Tunic Ordon Shield Outset Shield Pegasus Boots Piece of Heart Piece of Mind Piece of Soul Poe's Warded Lantern Platinum Gauntlets Red Ring Red Shield Red Tunic Redead Leather Armor Redead Leather Boots Redead Leather Bracers Redead Leather Helmet Redead Leather Shield Ring of Eldin Ring of Goron Ring of Ikana Ring of Kokiri Ring of Lanayru Ring of Oocca Ring of Snowhead Ring of Spirits Ring of Woodfall Ring of Zora Roc's Cape Sacred Shield Sheikah Armor Sheikah Garb Silver Gauntlets Scissor Beetle Heavy Shield Scissor Beetle Light Shield Sheikah Boots Sheikah Garb Shellbug Helmet Shield of Antiquity Shield of Four Souls Skulltula Chitin Armor Skulltula Chitin Boots Skulltula Chitin Bracers Skulltula Chitin Heavy Armor Skulltula Chitin Heavy Boots Skulltula Chitin Heavy Bracers Skulltula Chitin Heavy Helmet Skulltula Chitin Heavy Shield Skulltula Chitin Helmet Skulltula Chitin Shield Skyloft Banded Shield Skyloft Braced Shield Skyloft Fortified Shield Skyloft Iron Shield Skyloft Reinforced Shield Skyloft Wooden Shield Snowhead Circlet Spirit Shield Stalfos Bonemold Armor Stalfos Bonemold Boots Stalfos Bonemold Gauntlets Stalfos Bonemold Helmet Stalfos Bonemold Shield Terminan Hero's Shield Terminan Shield True Hover Boots Vaermina Robes White Circlet White Ring White Skulltula Chitin Armor White-Gold Skulltula Chitin Armor Woodfall Cap Woodfall Circlet Woodfall Glass Armor Woodfall Tunic Worn Redead Leather Armor Worn Redead Leather Boots Worn Redead Leather Bracers Worn Redead Leather Helmet Worn Redead Leather Shield Yeti Cap Yeti Circlet Yeti Glass Armor Yeti Tunic Yiga Armor Zelda's Armor Zelda's Dress Zelda's Ring Zora Circlet Zora Heavy Shield Zora Scout Armor Zora Scout Boots Zora Scout Gauntlets Zora Scout's Helmet Zora Tunic Zora's Cap Magic Ash Rod Ballad of Gales Blessing of the Hero's Shade Bolero of Fire Bombos Medallion Cane of Byrna Cane of Pacci Cane of Somaria Charred Fragments Chilfos Thrall Colossal Pesto Thrall Command Melody (Lesser) Command Melody (True) Conjure Armos Dark Blessing Dark Essence Darknut Thrall Deep Dark Essence Din's Blessing Din's Blaze Din's Fire Din's Fireball Din's Pearl Din's Power Din's Ruby Black Wolfos Thrall Earth God's Lyric Elegy of Emptiness Epona's Dismissal Epona's Song Ether Medallion Fairy Jars Farore's Blessing Farore's Courage Farore's Emerald Farore's Gale Farore's Pearl Farore's Wind Fire Rod Gem of the Canyon Gem of the Mountain Gem of the Ocean Gem of the Swamp Gibdo Thrall Gimos Thrall Goron Lullaby Grey Gem Heart Container Hero's Blessing Hero's Shade Blessing Hylian Phantom Thrall Hylian Soldier Thrall Hylia's Acceptance Hylia's Anger Hylia's Bargain Hylia's Contract Hylia's Grief Ice Rod Inverted Song of Time Iron Knuckle Thrall Ivory Ring Light Essence Magic Container Majora's Incarnation Majora's Wrath Minuet of Forest Nayru's Blessing Nayru's Grace Nayru's Love Nayru's Pearl Nayru's Sapphire Nayru's Ward Nayru's Wisdom New Wave Bossa Nova Nocturne of Shadow Oath to Order Ocarina Respite Ocarina Songbook Ocarina of Time Phantom Force Phantom Hold Phantom Hourglass Phantom Innervation Piece of Heart Piece of Mind Piece of Soul Potent Light Essence Quake Medallion Redead Thrall Requiem of Spirit Respite Container Sand of Hours Saria's Song Serenade of Water Skulltula Thrall Sonata of Awakening Song of Double Time Song of Healing Song of Passing Song of Soaring Song of Storms Song of Time Stal Thrall Stalchild Thrall Stalfos Thrall Stalhound Thrall Staltroop Thrall Stone of Agony Summon Aquamentus Summon Argorok Summon Behemoth Scissor Beetle Summon Colossal Pesto Summon Darknut Summon Black Wolfos Summon Gibdo Summon Goddess Sword Summon Hero's Shade Summon Hylian Soldier Summon Iron Knuckle Summon Phantom Summon Redead Summon Skulltula Summon Stal Summon Stalchild Summon Stalfos Summon Stalhound Summon Stallord Summon Staltroop Summon Volvagia Summon Wolfos Sun's Song Tarnished Shards Tornado Rod Triforce Triforce of Courage Triforce of Emotion Triforce of Knowledge Triforce of Power Triforce of Willpower Triforce of Wisdom White Ring Wind God's Aria Wind Waker Wind's Requiem Wolfos Thrall Zelda's Lullaby Zelda's Round Creatures, NPCs, Enemies, and Traps Aegis Alastrina Althaea Alpha Stalhound Ancient Automaton Aquamentus Arefal Argorok Armos Aggressor Beamos Bewitched Giant Big Skulltula Big White Skulltula Black Tektite Blizzeta Blue Tektite Bokoblin Breath of Vaati Chilfos Chilfos Knight Chu Cold Stal Cold War Stal Cursed Bokoblin Dark Interloper Darknut Black Wolfos Eldin's Shade Elite Bokoblin Enthralled Weapons Epona Epona’s Shade Falmer Arbiter Falmer Skullchild Faron's Shade Feral Moblin Fire Gimos Flaming Stal Flaming War Stal Forgotten Fyrus Ganon Cultist Gargantuan Slaughterfish Gerudo Vampire Giant Chaurus Hunter Giant Chaurus Reaper Giant Pesto Giant Scissor Beetle Gibdo Gibdo Knight Goddess of Steam Gohma Gold Tektite Gold Skulltula Golden Fox Great Fairy Greater Chilfos Greater Darknut Greater Poe Greater Wolfos Green Tektite Helgraf Hero's Shade Hylian Ghost Hylian Mage Hylian Scout Hylian Soldier Hylian Vampire Ice Gimos Iron Knuckle Karat Crab Keese Lanayru's Shade Lecher Lesser Poe Lightning Stal Lonely Giant Lost Hylian Mage Lost Hylian Scout Lost Hylian Soldier Madman Majora's Priest Mannequin Master Darknut Master Gimos Master Poe Master Stal Master Wizzrobe Monstrous Mammoth Onox Pandora Parutamu Pesto Phantom Poe Priest of Kamdelimar Purple Tektite Rare Tektite Red Tektite Redead Redead Knight Rolf Sand Crab Scissor Beetle Shade of Levias Shrouded Stalfos Silver Centurion Skulltula Skulltula Hatchling Spriggan Earth Mother Stal Stalchild Stalfos Stalfos Knight Stalhound Stallord Staltroop Stone Talus Sudene Tektite They Trapped Chest Turol Vivian Volvagia War Stal White Tektite White Skulltula White-Gold Skulltula Wind Gimos Wizzrobe Wolfos Yiga Blademaster Yiga Footsoldier Zulema Ingredients and Potions Azure Tektite Jelly Black Tektite Jelly Blue Tektite Jelly Bomb Flower Bud Bomb Flower Seeds Black Wolfos Claw Black Wolfos Tooth Eye of Wolfos Gibdo Dust Gold Dust Gold Tektite Jelly Golden Butterfly Wing Great Fairy's Tears Green Tektite Jelly Karat Crab Chitin Pesto Antennae Potent Skulltula Venom Purple Tektite Jelly Rare Tektite Jelly Red Tektite Jelly Sand Crab Chitin Sand of Hours Elixir Skin of Redead Skulltula Egg Skulltula Venom Skulltula Venom (Distilled) Skulltula Venom (Potent) Skulltula Venom (Saturated) Stalfos Bone Meal Stalhound Fang Viridian Tektite Jelly White Tektite Jelly People Alnesaan Dlekjran Ellary Ferran Ignacia Deflagratio Latimer Max Roxanne Vylintyn Mohkcshivek Yolanda Locations Beneath the Well Chest Delirium/Desiderium Desperation Dilemma Din's Shrine Drab Chest Drab Strongbox Dragon Roost Island Dread Eastmarch Secret Grotto Ethereal Sanctuary Fairy Font Fairy Fountain Falkreath Secret Grotto False God Passage Farore's Shrine Forgotten Cavern Freezing Caves Ganon's Deadlands Ganon's Tomb Ganon's Tower Ghost Ship Haafingar Secret Grotto Hilda's Tomb Hjaalmarch Secret Grotto House of Skulltula Hylia's Denial Isle of the Damned Isle of the Deep Isle of Ruins Islet of Steel Itnamzand Kakariko Chapel Kakariko Graveyard Kakariko Village Kamdelimar Kinolangdanzel Link Between Worlds Lorule Lost Sky Crater Lost Sky Ruins Mad God Passage Malice Midna's Tomb Melancholia Morwitijaal Nayru's Shrine Pale Secret Grotto Pale Stone Camp Reach Secret Grotto Roxanne's House Rift Secret Grotto Rorikstead Secret Grotto Ruptured Towers Sand God Passage Sciolism/Saudade Shadow Temple Shame Solstheim Secret Grotto Sorrow/Rashk Spider House (Dawnstar) Spider House (Solstheim) Spirit Island Spirit Temple Temple of Time Terminan Forge Triforce Shrine The Ruptured Towers - Anguish The Ruptured Towers - Asylum The Ruptured Towers - Crisis The Ruptured Towers - Doubt The Ruptured Towers - Fear The Ruptured Towers - Grief The Ruptured Towers - Guilt The Ruptured Towers - Loss The Ruptured Towers - Misery The Ruptured Towers - Rage The Shattered Lands Vetrianaav Winterhold Secret Grotto Yorgrim Secret Grotto Guidance A Note of Sympathy A Reminder A Warning An Apology An Invitation Bandit's Note Bloodstained Note Clan Letter Fairies Fairy Letter Forge Recipes Fragment Notes From Farengar Secret-Fire From Sybille Stentor From Sybille Stentor (Calcelmo) Giant Note Gossip Stones Lens of Truth Lost Journal Icy Journal Improving a Legendary Shield Note (Command Melody) Note (Folgunthur) Note (Mask of Truth 1) Note (Mask of Truth 2) Note (Mask of Truth 3) Note (Mask of Truth 3 Alt) Note (Mask of Truth 4) Note (Pantea) Note from Shopkeeper Note on a Massive Blade Note on a Powerful Artifact Note on a Strange Blade Note to Elrindir Note to Valga Note to Wilhelm Notes (Gilded Sword) Notes (Mirror Shield) Old List Old Note (Arrow Forging) Old Note (Fire Arrows) Old Note (Ice Arrows) Old Note (Light Arrows) On the Winter War Recipes for the Ancient Enchanters Relic Song Scribbled Note (Magnetic Gloves) Scribbed Note (Calcelmo) Shard Notes Stone of Agony Terminan Book The Lost Art of the Ocarina The Lost Art of the Ocarina (First Draft) The Mysterious Forge Torn Note (Brinehammer) Torn Note (Ikana Tunic) Torn Note (Ikana Tunic 2) Torn Note (Mayor) Torn Note (Raldbthar) Torn Note (Windpeak) Torn Page (Terminan) Translated Dwarven Book Lore ''A Chronicle of War Volume I'' ''A Chronicle of War Volume III'' ''A Chronicle of War Volume II'' ''A Chronicle of War Volume IV'' ''Acid Lakes'' ''All Things End'' ''Alnesaan's Journal'' ''Archaean Horizon'' Arefal's Journal - Volume 1 Arefal's Journal - Volume 2 Arefal's Journal - Volume 3 Arefal's Journal - Volume 4 Arefal's Journal - Volume 5 Armos Canyon Note ''Crownless'' Cult Study Vol. 1 Cult Study Vol. 2 Dlekjran's Journal Dwarven Book Dwemer Legend Book Dwemer Songbook ''Empty Goddess'' ''Even Death May Die'' ''Fallen Woods'' Fairies Forbidden Tome Forgotten Dwemer Legends Vol. 1 Frozen Journal Ganon's Epitaph Ganon's Fate Ganon's Vexation Gossip Stones Great Fairy Great Fairy's Plea ''Hero's Lament'' Hilda's Confession Hilda's Proposition Ignacia's Journal - Vol. 1 Ignacia's Journal - Vol. 2 Ignacia's Journal - Vol. 3 Ignacia's Journal - Vol. 4 Ignacia's Journal - Vol. 5 Island Ledger Journal (Child's) Journal (Farmer's) Journal (Innkeeper's) Journal (Roar Stick) Journal (Wand of Gamelon) Kakariko Chapel Last March of the Kokiri Latimer's Journal Link Between Worlds Lost Soldier's Journal Madman's Journal Midna's Lament Moon Note Mountain Note Nikkhelottei's Journal Note (Couple's Mask) Note (Couple Mask Rejection) Ocean Note Old Letter ''On Skulltulas'' ''Queen of Twilight'' ''Relic Song'' ''Remembering Hyrule'' Safe Chest (Note) ''Silent Winds'' Soldier's Journal Tattered Journal (Linebeck) Terminan Book Thalmor Orders ''The Battle of A Thousand Heroes'' ''The City in the Sky'' ''The Clock Ticks on'' ''The Dark Lord and The World-Eater'' ''The Eruption of Death Mountain'' ''The Great Fairy's Sword: A History'' ''The Last Great War of Hyrule'' ''The Lost Art of the Ocarina'' ''The Scouring of Kokiri Forest'' ''The Shattered Lands'' ''There Are No Fairies in Skyrim'' They Have Come ''Tome of the Fierce Deity'' Torn Note (Freezing Caves) Translated Dwarven Book ''Twilight and Apocrypha'' Vylintyn's Notes: They ''Wisdom, Power, and Emotion'' Yolanda's Journal Zelda's Epitaph Zelda's Player Zelda's Wish Zulema's Note Poetry/Prose ''Amaranth'' ''Con Te Partirò'' Devoted Journal ''Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night'' ''Dream Within a Dream'' ''Far Away, Long Ago'' Forceful Journal Heartfelt Journal ''How Glory Goes'' ''Hurt'' ''I Dreamed a Dream'' ''Into the West'' ''Invictus'' [[O Captain! My Captain!|''O Captain! My Captain!]] [[Lascia ch'io pianga|''Lascia ch'io pianga]] ''Our Decades in the Sun'' ''Ozymandias'' [[Player Book (Hylian)|''Player Book (Hylian)]] [[Prayer Book (Old)|''Prayer Book (Old)]] ''Prospice'' Mage's Journal Scout's Journal ''Shame'' ''Sleeping Sun'' ''Stolen Waters'' ''Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening'' ''The Beauty That Remains'' ''The Haunted Palace'' ''The Last Goodbye'' ''There Will Come Soft Rains'' Thoughtful Journal ''To Dream the Impossible Dream'' ''Tomorrow, Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' ''Turn Loose the Mermaids'' Unknown Journal Warrior's Journal ''With You I Will Go'' ''You'll Never Walk Alone'' Story Charred Fragments Golden Goddess Statues Tarnished Shards Triforce Pieces Triforce Miscellaneous Items Armos Stone Beamos Core Blade Blank Blue Rupee Block of Time Block of Somaria Book of Koridai Golden Butterfly in Jar Din's Blessing Din's Ruby Empty Jar Farore's Blessing Farore's Emerald Giant's Ingot Green Rupee Gold Triangles Gold Rupee Gold Skulltula Chitin Gold Skulltula Tokens Key of Twilight Lokomo Blade Lokomo Crossguard Lokomo Crossguard Tempered Lokomo Grip Lokomo Handle Lokomo Hilt Lokomo Pommel Lokomo Pommel Tempered Lokomo Scabbard Mon Moon Pearl Moon Shard Moon's Tear Nayru's Blessing Nayru's Sapphire Orange Rupee Orichalcum Bar Orichalcum Cog Orichalcum Ingot Otherworldly Armos Stone Phantom Blade Purple Rupee Red Rupee Refined Blade Blank Rupoor Scissor Beetle Chitin Skulltula Chitin Silver Rupee Soul Dew Steel Bar Their Device (Broken) Their Device (Lightning Bolt) Their Device (Sparks) Time-worn Book Yellow Rupee See Also Planned Mod Features Category:Wikia Guidance